A Little Bit
by RandILLBFF
Summary: There's something about Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles' relationship that baffles them both. Are they star crossed lovers or are they really soul mates? All Jane really knows is that she's a little in love with Maura. Whatever will be, will be. All Maura knows, is that she's a little in love with Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Intended as a one-shot, but I may have to continue this one. I just can't get it out of my head. **

**I apologize in advance for any typo-s. You see, I had shoulder surgery on my dominant side yesterday so I am typing this all with my right hand.**

* * *

There was a knock on Jane Rizzoli's door, and it made her groan. Whoever it was, she didn't want to talk to them. She wanted to feel alone. Unless of course, it was her. Jane's door would always be open to that Maura Isles. Jane didn't know happiness too well but when Maura was around, she began to become familiar with it.

Sometimes Jane wished that she'd have given her a ring and asked Maura to be hers, and that she could have done more than wrap her arms around her honey blonde, but other times Jane wished her and Maura never had crossed paths. She was always held back by telling herself that she wasn't good enough for her. Only, she was, and perhaps still is. But Jane hasn't seen Maura for almost six months now. She let her go, but hasn't really let go of her. Jane never would. The knocking again. "Jane. Please..." It's Maura's voice and she's crying. This is my fault, Jane thought, she'd never forgive herself.

It's funny to Jane that she answers the door with a smile on her face. All the pain Maura's caused doesn't matter to Jane. Especially when it means Maura will come back. "You okay?" Jane asks sincerely. Jane would let her come for whatever she wants any day, anytime, with no questions asked. She's a little bit in love with her still.

Maura shakes her head. "What happened to us, Jane?" Maura stepped into Jane's apartment and smothered herself with Jane's willing arms. In truth, Maura would always miss Jane. We were best friends, companions, soul mates, more than friends? Jane thinks, but then she remembers how things have changed. She thinks hard, but it doesn't really work. She just doesn't know.

"I really don't know, Maur. Where did we go?" Jane retorts. She'd wanted an answer to that question for a long time. Jane doesn't care that she hadn't seen Maura in almost six days. Sometimes, they would just fall out. She misses her, and she's right there, in her arms. She wants to savor the moment because it never seems to last with Maura. People hit on her and there's no real good reason for her to say no to them. They are allowed to sweep her off her feet. Jane has also been given chances with other guys but shes felt like she was cheating when she thought about saying yes.

She finishes sobbing, and pulls away. "It's my fault. All my fault. I couldn't just open my eyes and see that you're right here. You always wait for me like I'm worth it, like only my heart matters to you."

Jane was taken aback, because in all honesty she wasn't expecting to hear that of all things. At all. Though she felt like all of her time being patient had off, she wouldn't let Maura do that to herself. "No, no," Jane wipes away the tears on Maura's face with her sleeve. "It's neither of our faults. We didn't choose to live this way... It just happened. You're not unhappy and neither am I so what's wrong?" It was for the most part true. Jane wasn't unhappy about her waiting around for Maura to come along.

"Thank you..." Maura doesn't say anything else, but goes to sit on Jane's couch, and Jane follows her, closing the door behind her. Maybe this time, Jane thought, Maura will stay. Jane had grown into letting Maura cry on her shoulder, and then spending the night in bed or on the couch with her, only to wake up alone. It sometimes made her sad, that she'd do anything for Maura. The two ended up with Jane sitting up with Maura's head in her lap. Jane was playing with her hair.

"You're always welcome here. You know that." Jane answers, honestly a little broken.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Jane." Maura said broadly, almost shattering Jane's now delicate heart. All she does is whimper. Maura knows she doesn't really deserve anything else from Jane, but she also knows that Jane would give it to her anyway. They were both broken. "I can't keep going with the... leaving you. I want you to know that I- I don't even know how to say I'm sorry anymore."

"You can start with staying here for more that till tomorrow morning." Jane let out as sweetly she can. "I miss you when you're gone, and you know what, Maur?" Maura nodded. "I believe your apology. I do, but I also think we're a little bit broken, the two of us, don't you think?"

Maura thought about Jane's notion, then said, "I think, i understand what you're trying to say, but, say we both work really hard at not being broken..." Then she asked, "Where do you see us?"

"Either married or out of touch." Jane had thought about that a lot before, she'd had the time. Maura blinked in surprise. For the first time, Maura hated to hear the cold, hard truth. She'd have to pull it together, or they'd both fall apart. "I mean, my door's always open for you, but. That doesn't mean my heart will always be..." Jane finished.

The last comment hit Maura right in the heart. Jane showed her what unconditional love meant, but she'd ignored it the whole time, and taken it for granted. Maura sat up, and slid into Jane's lap. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and brushed her lips against Jane's. Jane wanted to pull away. She wanted to be mad, but she let her little bit of love take over. The little bit of love was all she had left. Their kiss deepened as Jane used her arms to pull Maura closer.

When the two split apart for air, Maura whispered into Jane's ear, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Jane."

Jane believed her. She really did. "I accept your apology, Maura. I love you. I really do." Maybe this was the last night she'd be worried about waking up alone. Maybe, just maybe, that was it. Jane felt a rush of arousal as she pinned Maura to the couch, placing kisses all over Maura's face. Maura returned the kisses. The two of them fell asleep just like that. Jane had her arm resting over Maura's side, and Maura was holding Jane's hand.

* * *

**RandI RandI RandI**

* * *

The next morning, Maura woke up, in Jane's arms and a smile on her face. It saddened her that she'd left every time shed been given a chance. She felt Jane stir behind her. Quickly she turned to place a kiss on Jane's lips. "Morning, there Jane." Jane had never smiled that genuinely. Maura was still there. That was enough for her, that day.

"Morning." Uncharacteristically for herself when alone, Jane shot up. "Up for some coffee?" Maura nodded, given practically no choice. She followed Jane to her kitchen.

As Jane was standing at the counter, Maura came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. The two sighed. "I guess I have no idea what we're doing either." Maura admitted.

"It's okay, Maur." Jane turned to face Maura. "We're both broken. Maybe someday, we'll fix it and we can be good. But for now, we're going to drink coffee, watch tv, walk, talk and be together like nothing's wrong. Alright?"

It was good enough for Maura. She kissed Jane, because she was a little bit in love too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Let me know if I should take this farther or anything. Unfortunately, I am a bit spacey and out of it because of pain meds. Sorrynotsorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane looked at Maura, who was looking back at her with loving eyes. Maura was sitting on a stool across from Jane who was standing in the kitchen. There was a comfortable silence that Maura broke. "It's nice seeing you, like this.." She said, observantly.

"Like how?" Jane asked sincerely. She kind of knew what Maura meant. She likes seeing Maura how she was then. It was easy between them. Lately at work, if Jane was showing up at all, it seemed uneasy. The entire station was walking on eggshells around Jane, in fear. Fear of losing her.

"You are present, with me. It's not cold, or awkward. I just know that I want to be with you." Maura said.

Jane looked down and began to fiddle with her cup of coffee. "I've been here for a while..." Maura shuddered at the notion. Jane had every right to keep reminding her that. "Hey. When it comes down to it, I know that you're worth it. No matter how much it breaks me."

Maura stared at Jane again. She looked as deeply as Jane allowed her. All she saw was a woman who made her feel less alone in the world. There was nothing at all that was bad that she saw. Then, she thought about Ian, who had come back the night before, and who was yet to leave. What was she thinking coming to cry to Jane? "You are too, Jane. You're..." Maurs was at a loss of words to convey her feelings. "My everything."

"Today, Maur, it's just you and me, okay? I don't care where you go tomorrow, or the next day if it means that today, I get you." Jane reassured Marua. It was true, although she wished that their relationship was easier, it is what it is. She'd made it that far. Maura nodded. "Now, are you up for some crappy crime dramas? They come with a free cuddle partner!" Jane half-joked.

Maura laughed, "Yeah, sure. But I get to make us breakfast." She stood up and walked to Jane's side of the counter. "You get to sit there while I cook for us." Jane compiled and went to sit.

"I can deal with that." Jane grinned at Maura, for she was happy. Really happy. She watched as Maura happily went around cooking for the two. Jane wished that she could be happy every morning. Maura wished she'd made Jane that happy every morning. Eventually, she completed cooking and the two sat on the couch eating. Jane turned to Maura and asked, "How is it that we both have a day off of work on the same day?" By the look on Maura's face, she knew the answer. Maura had planned it. "Oh."

"Don't get mad. I was just missing you, that's all." Maura stated. "Oo Jane can we watch that one!" Maura pointed to something on the television.

"Sure." Jane clicked on it, then put a bit of food into her mouth. She enjoyed crappy crime dramas. The two sat contently exchanging some things back and forth. Marua got the cuddle buddy she was promised. After two hours, Jane became restless.

"You're squirming a lot, baby." Maura said, trying to focus on a book she decided to try and read as she watched with Jane. There was no response. "Jane stop moving around." She tried again. Frustrated, she put her book down and turned, straddling Jane. She passionately took Jane in her arms and kissed her. She ran her tongue along Jane's lip, begging for entry. It was granted, but very quickly, Maura pulled back. "Now do I have your attention?"

"Sorry. Yes. You do. It's just that, that Kate Todd is fucking hot." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. Maura pouted. "But you're more adorable than her. And. I love you." Jane let out, easily. It was a huge step for her, but it felt like it was time.

"I, I love you too. But you're getting antsy why don't we go on a walk?" Maura suggested, then remembering that she didn't have the shoes or clothing.

"That's a good idea." Jane turned the TV off and then pulled Maura up. "I have stuff you can borrow. You might even have some clothes here." Jane said. "Follow me." The two ended up in Jane's room. Maura missed that room. She missed how easy it was to be there before there was any sort of romantic connection between her and Jane. She noticed a photo of the two on the wall. Jane hadn't taken it down. It broke her heart to see it. Jane spoke up and broke her gaze. "Some of your stuff is in there," Jane pointed. "But if you don't want to wear any of it, you can put on whatever you want that's here. I mean. It's all mine so whatever you want."

"Thanks." Maura said. Curiously, she opened the drawer. In the drawer, were some night clothes of hers, a pair of socks, a bra, a pair of undies, and a shirt. Not the best for walking, plus, it was winter. Jane pulled off her current pants and put on a pair of jeans. Then she stripped down her shirt and put on a talk top with intent to put on a jacket later. Then, Jane walked out, and Maura swallowed, then began putting on some warmer clothes.

Jane had a few minutes to reflect on her past night, and the morning. If Maura pulled out any time soon, it would be some cruel joke. Jane though, was devoted to Maura. She thought then, about how she would show up to work the next day. No more excuses. Eventually Maura came out and the two put on coats. Jane finished locking her door and then she turned to begin walking. Maura linked her arm through Jane's and the two began to talk, aimlessly.

"I could do this, everyday you know."

"What, walk around with a detective around Boston aimlessly?"

"No. Just be with my detective, aimlessly."

"Aimlessly, huh?"

"Well. I don't know. You're welcome to join us though." The joke cracked Jane up. She loved that, and then she playfully shoved Maura. She breathed in the snowflakes. Then she kissed Maura. It was warm. She loved it.

"I could do this too..."

"You know what. I want to prove to you Jane, that I'm yours. I need you to know that I won't be in and out of your life anymore."

"I kind of need that, yeah."

"Here. It's yours. The key opens my house. I'd like it very much if it became your house too."

"I don't... know what to say."

"Please, say yes."

"What if I just end up waiting for you there?"

"Then maybe, we are meant to be, in another lifetime."

"But I want you in this one."

"And I want you too." Maura said, at almost a whisper. Then, Jane took the key, and put it on her keyring.

"Yes. Yes, I'll move in with you." Jane said, hoping it wasn't a temporary solution to a permanent problem. It couldn't be, she thought. Whatever it would take to have Maura was worth it to her. Even though, her heart could only take so much. Jane knew that she needed to get herself together.

"Wow..." Maura said, as they continued. They walked for about an hour and a half until they reached Jane's apartment once more. Upon arrival, Jane noticed someone standing outside of her building.

"Sir? Do you need any help?" Jane asked.

"Uh, I'm looking for uh," He stumbled, then saw Maura, "Maura." Ian's tone changed as he saw her standing next to Jane.

"Ian." Maura said, nervously. Jane tightened her grip on Maura, and Maura inched closer to jane.

"I came by again to your house but, uh Angela said you might be here." He spoke up. Maura had come to Jane's to hide from him. She couldn't turn him down, but she didn't want him.

"Well, she clearly doesn't want to see you." Jane said. Now they were all standing on the top of the stairs.

"Why don't we let her speak?" Ian said, and Maura froze.

"I well. I. Ian I, uh Jane, uh." She couldn't speak. She was too overwhelmed by emotion. She couldn't think of anything but Jane.

"Ian, come on stop bothering her." Jane said, stepping almost in between Ian and Maura. He became visibly more angry, Jane noticed.

"She loves me." Ian swiftly pulled out a gun, and before Jane could take it from him, she had a bullet in her abdomen. Maura called her name, as Ian took her by the arms.

"You son of a bitch." Was all Jane could get out, before she lost consciousness. She tried to keep her eyes open. If not for her, for Maura. She could hear Maura's voice, calling to her.

"Jane. No please. I love you Jane." Jane tried to respond but when she looked up the two of them were out of sight. She couldn't think, she could only react. Jane reached for her phone, and dialed Korsak.

* * *

**Okay it turns out I love writing this one. Tell me what you think? That would be awesome. Thanks for reading, and stuff. **

**I've got to continue now, don't I?**


End file.
